


Amanda's Party

by agrajag



Series: I Will Go Down with My Friends [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Amanda was excited. It was The Night she'd been planning for a week, which for her was, like, a major commitment. She had realized that while they hung out one-on-one outside of school and cul-de-sac get-togethers, her friends never all hung out without parents or teachers around.So she had decided to plan a little party.It took the whole week to make sure everyone was available that Saturday night and that they would actually show up. Looking at you, Ernest.The hardest part had been convincing Lucien to bring Pablo along. Amanda was so close to bopping Lucien on the head when she thought he was embarrassed of them. He had quickly reassured that wasn't the case."Pablo's so busy. Like, all the time. I'll definitely ask, but weekends he's usually playing shows and stuff.""Alright," Amanda had said with a sigh. "I suppose he can be off the hook if he can't make it. This one time, though. And you still have to actually ask!"So, everyone was coming. (And possibly a Pablo.)





	Amanda's Party

Amanda was excited. It was The Night she'd been planning for a week, which for her was, like, a major commitment. She had realized that while they hung out one-on-one outside of school and cul-de-sac get-togethers, her friends never all hung out without parents or teachers around.

So she had decided to plan a little party.

It took the whole week to make sure everyone was available that Saturday night and that they would actually show up. Looking at you, Ernest.

The hardest part had been convincing Lucien to bring Pablo along. Amanda was so close to bopping Lucien on the head when she thought he was embarrassed of them. He had quickly reassured that wasn't the case.

"Pablo's so busy. Like, all the time. I'll definitely ask, but weekends he's usually playing shows and stuff."

"Alright," Amanda had said with a sigh. "I suppose he can be off the hook if he can't make it. This one time, though. And you still have to actually ask!"

So, everyone was coming. (And possibly a Pablo.) Snacks and drinks had been purchased. Awesome music was pumping through the speakers. (Well, as much as it could. Amanda's dad's speakers weren't all that great.) And speaking of her dad, she was in the process of kicking him out.

"You could have at least sugar coated it," he said, as Amanda gently nudged him toward the door.

"I thought you didn't want me to lie."

Amanda's dad nervously pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. He was always worried about being misgendered, but he'd been wanting to grow it out for ages. Then he decided to start growing it out since he'd met Mr. Bloodmarch, which made Amanda happy, but it had led to this awkward in between stage. He immediately picked up the habit of constantly tucking his hair aside once it became long enough to be in his way.

"Okay, new rule. You can tell white lies to save your dear father's feelings."

"Dully noted. Now go have some fun."

Her father sighed. "You're lucky all the fathers are free thanks to your shenanigans. I think we're playing Pictionary at Hugo's."

"See, that sounds fun," Amanda said with a smile that was _definitely_ not evil. "Now... shoo."

With her dad out of the way, Amanda finished setting up the decorations she'd made (albeit last minute) for the party. It took several attempts to get the streamers made of computer paper to stay up, but she finally managed it. Not even two minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amanda was expecting Carmensita or Daisy considering there was still ten minutes until the party offically started, but it was Ernest.

"My dad kicked me out because _your_ dad decided to show up early," he said as he glared at Amanda.

"Well, if I didn't do it now, he'd try and stay and talk to us. Did you want that?"

Ernest shoved his hands in his pockets, which was a sign he was admitting defeat. "'Spose not."

"Good. Now have some chips," Amanda said and gently nudged him toward the snack table. She had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot throughout the night.

As Ernest ate an alarming amount of BBQ chips, the rest of the children of the cul-de-sac came one by one until the only person missing was Lucien. And, well, maybe a Pablo. Amanda hoped that was why Lucien was late. That he was picking Pablo up. Another twenty minutes passed by and there was still no sign of them, so Amanda gave up and joined Briar, Hazel, Dasiy, and Carmensita for a game of Clue. As Amanda guessed Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the knife, she watched Ernest talking to Christian and Christie about twins in film while Chris made a sandwich that would put Shaggy and Scooby to shame, and she knew the party was a success even if Lucien didn't show up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Hour Previous

Pablo was finishing up his shift at The Coffee Spoon. Lucien had gone there to "pick him up" but, considering how close the cafe was to Amanda's house, it was a flimsy excuse to see his boyfriend before he was cornered by the kids of the cul-de-sac. Pablo deposited the money from his drawer, hung up his apron, and sat down at Lucien's table.

"Ready to go?"

Lucien played with the wrapper on his coffee cup. "Don't you, uh... wanna go home? Change first? Who wants to go to a party in their work clothes, right?"

Pablo laughed. "Well, I was just gonna change into one of the shirts in my car. Good enough for me." Pablo froze. "Not that I'm implying I don't want your friends to like me. I'm just not the type to try too hard, y'know?"

Lucien smiled. "No, I know. It's why I like you. And _they're_ gonna love you. You could be wearing a sack, and they would. It's just..."

Pablo waited patiently for Lucien to finish. He knew better then to pressure him, and Lucien knew he deserved the truth. The big, dumb truth.

"It's just... they're going to love you, and you'll all be having fun. And... I'm not that great when there's a lot of people around."

Pablo reached across the table and took Lucien's hand in his. "You do just fine when you're at shows. That's a start."

"Yeah, I guess. But at shows, I'm just by myself and no one expects me to talk to them. And then you're up there on the stage and can't... see me being... awkward."

"Is this what's been bothering you all week?" Pablo asked because _of course_ he noticed. Any other time Lucien would acknowledge how lucky he was, but at the moment, he wanted to disappear. "Hey, Lucien. So you're a little awkward. Me too! I get all up in people's faces, even if I don't know if they're comfortable with that. _That's_ hella awkward. But you still like me, right?"

Lucien nodded.

"So, I still like you. And I will even if you sit in the corner all night while I teach those kids about cool music. Alright?"

"Alright," Lucien agreed and squeezed Pablo's hand.

"That being said, maybe you're right. Let's make a detour to my house and share a quick bowl before we head to Amanda's."

Lucien laughed. "That is the best idea I've heard all day."

So they went to Pablo's house, after he did change his shirt right in The Coffee Spoon's parking lot despite Lucien's sputtering that he couldn't just do that, and headed up to Pablo's room. As he packed his pipe, Lucien asked, "Where is your mom?"

"I think she said she was going to kick someone's ass at Pictionary. Which weird, but good for her. But even if she was still here, it'd be alright. She doesn't mind. She always says it's better weed then something else."

"Your mom is so cool. I'd think my dad would have a heart attack if he knew."

"Hey, you never know. Victorians basically drank cocaine, right? He'd totally approve."

Lucien started laughing and couldn't stop even when Pablo handed him the bowl. Pablo took it back and lit up. When he saw Lucien was still preoccupied, he leaned forward and blew the smoke in Lucien's face.

"That's pretty nice," Lucien said.

"Yeah? You wanna try something that's _real_ nice."

Pablo was looking at Lucien like he was going to eat him alive. Lucien nodded dumbly and watched as Pablo took another hit and leaned in. Before he knew it, Pablo was pressing his lips to Lucien's. They had kissed a couple of times, when they had time, so Lucien was only slightly freaking out. It did take him a moment to realize he needed to open his mouth for what Pablo was attempting to do. Pablo blew the smoke into Lucien's mouth, chuckling softly as he pulled back. Lucien breathed it in and slowly exhaled.

"So?" Pablo asked after Lucien was quiet for awhile.

"Yeah, that _was_ real nice," Lucien said, touching his lips with his fingertips. "Could we, uh, do that again?"

"You wanna try doing it to me?" Pablo was already handing the pipe to Lucien before he could even respond. Like he would have said no to anything Pablo asked.

Lucien took a hit and pressed his lips to Pablo's. Either he took too big of a hit or he blew too hard, because he could see some of the smoke escape from Pablo's mouth. And, okay, sue him. He was kissing Pablo with his eyes open, but he wanted to see him when he inhaled the smoke that had just been in his own lungs. It made him feel light headed. Or was that the weed? He'd only had two hits, so probably not. Pablo let the rest of the smoke out in a series of rings and then smiled at Lucien.

"Not bad for your first time shotgunning."

"Thanks," Lucien said. He tried not to get jealous thinking about everyone else Pablo had done that with.

"Now, we've kinda already wasted a ton of time, so let's finish this up and head to Amanda's party."

Lucien pulled his phone out and saw that it was half an hour past when they were supposed to arrive. He knew he should text her to let her know they'd be on their way, but then Pablo was leaning in to blow more smoke into Lucien's mouth. Lucien let the smoke out too fast in favor of turning the shotgun into a proper kiss. Pablo happily hummed into the kiss before climbing into Lucien's lap.

"I think this is cashed," Pablo whispered and set his pipe down on the bedside table. "Now, where were we?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy won Clue, but Amanda knew none of them were surprised at the outcome. She was about to gather everyone around to try and pick a movie to put on when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door to find Pablo and a guilty looking Lucien on the doorstep.

"Sorry we're, uh, late," Lucien said.

Amanda sighed. "Allllllllright. I guess you're forgiven. And Pablo. Good to see you. I'm sure you had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, it's actually all my fault," Pablo said with a laugh. "I'm sorry as well. But now we're ready to party."

Pablo looked over at Lucien quickly and smiled when he noticed Lucien was calm.

"Yeah, Lucien agreed. "We're ready to party."

**Author's Note:**

> yay another appearance by my dadsona lars sterling that beaut
> 
> i watched big eyes (the movie about margaret keane) as i was typing this up so now i'm just imaging all of them with big eyes


End file.
